


little surprises

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, romantic jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: cute little romantic scene between the boys





	little surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SniperMoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/gifts).



> very very late birthday present for my adorable tiger.

“Jim?” Sebastian asked as he popped his head around the corner of Jim’s office. To Sebastian's surprise Jim wasn’t there. Odd. He walked into the office and looked around. Jim’s phone was still there. That meant he hadn’t gone far. Seb walked around the apartment but he saw no sign of Jim. The only things that he noticed was that there were two plates missing and Jim was wearing the shirt Sebastian liked best on him. He started to wonder if he should try the emergency tracker in Jim’s watch when Jim popped his head around the bedroom door  
“Sebby?” he said with a cheeky grin “can you come this way?”  
“Hey. I looked in there a moment ago, you weren’t there.”  
“Mmmh could very well be. Come this way.”  
Sebastian huffed but walked into the bedroom. Behind a chest of drawers that was slid to the side was a hidden entrance. Jim grinned cheekily and climbed through it. He disappeared into the darkness. A moment later his voice came from it  
“Do follow me Sebastian, dear.”  
Sebastian huffed again but followed Jim. There was a ladder to the side and light coming from the top. When he got to the top he got to the roof of the building. Jim was sitting on a tartan plaid with a black rose in his hand and Seb’s favourite food on two plates. Next to it were two bottles of Sebs favourite beers. This was all lighted by a waxing moon and candles.  
Seb grinned “what do I owe the pleasure to?”  
“The anniversary of our first meeting of course. I’m not completely aromantic.”  
“Never said you were, you git.” Seb said fondly as he sat down opposite Jim and took a sip of one of the beers.  
“Oh shut it and eat.” Jim said with the same fondness in his voice as he picked up one of the plates and started eating.

**Author's Note:**

> I head canon Jim as demiromantic.
> 
> not beta'd.


End file.
